


In the Beginning

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BrOTP</p><p>Based on head-cannon: Gabriel and Castiel were close in heaven and when Gabriel left Castiel was heart-broken (That's the general idea anyway... I'm not very eloquent with summaries, my apologies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on a bunch of little head-cannons, if you have any that relate to any of this, let me know in the comments!

In the beginning, there was Father, and Father alone. Then he created the four Archangels, Michael, Gabriel (myself), Raphael, and the youngest, Lucifer. The other angels soon followed. Our younger siblings gravitated towards Michael, Raphael, and I.

Lucifer was always with Father.

Lucifer loved Father, and Father loved him. Lucifer spent more time with Father than any of us combined. They talked, for hours, days even, content with each other’s company.

My two brothers and I were left to raise the young ones alone. They were quick to learn, and swift to obey. I did my best to not give orders, Michael and Raphael on the other hand, loved having their own teetering armies to command.

I was caring for my gaggle of young ones when I noticed a glimpse of black wings from the corner of my eye. I turned toward it, trying to piece together where it was going.

Straight towards Father.

I couldn’t let this happen, Lucifer and Father hate being interrupted. I darted after the toddling figure catching it before it could wander into danger. I scoop it into my arms,

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” I smile playfully.

“Lucipurr!” he reaches towards Lucifer, who is sitting on top of the staircase next to Father, talking away.

“We can’t do that, he’s with Father and they don’t like to be interrupted,” I keep my tone as light as possible, “You can come be with me instead?”

“NNNNOOO!” he says defiantly, reaching for Lucifer.

“We can’t,” I pause, realizing I don’t know his name, “What’s your name?”

“CAAAAAstieLLLLL!” he beams at me briefly, before reaching for ‘Lucipurr’ again, determined to reach his goal.

“Well Castiel, why don’t you and I play a game instead?”

He looks at me and smiles, his blue eyes glowing with excitement. I watch his perpetual scowl twist into a grin,

“Game?”

“Yeah!”

“Game wiff Gabeieel?”

I smile,

“Yes, a game with Gabriel.”


End file.
